Shatterspear Tribe
Jar'kil, Son of Jor'kil & Sheya Stormweaver|leaders = Kenyashi, Daughter of Sheya Stormweaver|pop = 42,320|races = |capital = Zul'Shatta|base = Shatterspear Vale Shatterspear War Camp Zul'Shatta|theater = Darkshore|language = Zandali Old Zandali|slang = Common, Orcish, Taur-ahe|affiliation = Khazari Empire|currency = Khazari Token|quartermaster = Ilu'fuy |status = Active|name = Shatterspear Tribe|fleaders = Jor'kil Sheya Stormweaver|faffiliation = Horde Independant Tribes Gurubashi Empire|alignment = Lawful Neutral/Evil}} The Shatterspear tribe is a tribe of Jungle Trolls that is located in Darkshore. Not too long ago, they were broken apart due to the onslaught made by the Night Elves when the Shatterspear signed an unfortunate allegiance to the Horde resulting in the dispanding of the tribe. Ever since the Khazari Empire arrived on the shores and exterminated all Horde and Night Elven forces left on the shore, they moved in and restored the village along with the warcamp while reinforcing the northern parts of Darkshore as well as granting the Shatterspear tribe their own city to rule Darkshore from. History The Shatterspear tribe split off from the Gurubashi Empire after the defeat of Hakkar the Soulflayer. The various tribes claimed territories in the vast jungles of Stranglethorn Vale but quickly began fighting one another. The Shatterspear tribe eventually settled at the northeast edge of Darkshore. Highly reclusive and apparently uninterested in claiming further territory, the Shatterspear Trolls established a small village in Shatterspear Vale, which is almost entirely surrounded by jagged hills. The Trolls' purpose in living in the vale is unknown at this point in time. It is a strange location for any troll to choose to live: surrounded by mountains and, beyond that, Night Elves (the Trolls' ancient enemies). The Night Elves knew that the Shatterspear lived in their territory, but as long as the Trolls were not hostile, they were apparently quite content to leave them and Shatterspear Vale in peace. Visiting the secluded village used to be a difficult endeavor, and a number of adventurers fell to their deaths in attempts to scale the steep hills around the Shatterspears' home. After the Shattering, the Shatterspear village became accessible through a tunnel, Shatterspear Pass, from the Ruins of Mathystra. Later on, Garrosh Hellscream recruited the Shatterspear tribe into the Horde. The Horde plans for the Shatterspear Tribe were to attack the Night Elves from the north, while the armies of Orgrimmar will push from Ashenvale. The Shatterspear tribe established the Shatterspear War Camp near the Ruins of Mathystra, invaded the ruins with laborers, and destroyed the Tower of Althalaxx in order to gain a foothold in the attack against the Night Elves. The tribe came into conflict with the Night elven forces, with the fight eventually coming to Shatterspear Vale itself. The Night Elves are intent in destroying all the Shatterspear Trolls before they can become a bigger problem. And to a point, they succeeded whereas the Shatterspear dispanded as their leaders had fallen in battle. Current History Now, a couple of years later, the Khazari Empire moved some of their forces to the ruined village and eliminated all the Night Elves and Horde troops left from the battle. They settled in and called in all the Shatterspears who were willing to join and rebuild their village once more, with protection of the Khazari. Many of the Shatterspear Trolls arrived at the shores and forest perimeter and saw what the Khazari had done to the Night Elves that had occupied their beloved village. They cheered and instantly took up tools and weapons and aided the Khazari in the rebuild of their home as well as the construction of their own new city, Zul'Shatta. Now they have befriended the Shar'gul Murlocs along the shores of Zul'Shatta, to aid in the protection of the Shatterspear in return of protection and allies. Notes * The Shatterspear Tribe always choose one male and one female leader. * Male leaders lead the hunters, warriors and guardians while the female leaders lead the healers, Witch Doctors and the likes. Category:Jungle Trolls Category:Jungle Troll Tribes Category:Tribes Category:Shatterspear Tribe